pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter
This article is about the character. For the book series, see Harry Potter (series) . 'Harry James Potter '(born July 31, 1980), is a Half-Blood wizard, son of Pure-Blood James Potter (1960–1981) and Muggle-born witch Lily Evans (1960–1981). On October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort (1926–1998) broke into James and Lily's home in Godric's Hollow. He killed James, but listening to the advice of one of his followers, Severus Snape (1960–1998), Lily's childhood friend, he gave Lily a chance to survive if she handed over the one-year old baby Harry. Lily refused, and Voldemort used the Killing Curse to murder her. Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts (1998) at a duel in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Appearance Harry is described as short and skinny for his age, with startlingly green eyes and jet-black, incredibly messy hair. He wears round, patched up glasses and has a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead where Voldemort's killing curse rebounded. Life In 1991, Harry started Hogwarts and met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The trio of friends rescue the Philosopher's Stone from Professor Quirrell and Lord Voldemort. In Harry's second year at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron rescue Ginny Weasley (Ron's younger sister) from a basilisk and a Horcrux of Lord Voldemort. In 1993, Harry, Ron and Hermione uncover the truth about Harry's past and help save his godfather from the Dementor's kiss. He also helps save Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and a Hippogriff, Buckbeak. In Harry's fourth year, he is mysteriously entered into the Triwizard Tournament and duels with Lord Voldemort himself. He then goes on through a series of adventures and goes on to marry Ginny Weasley and have three children. From the story "Harry Potter: The boy who lived." Discovered in Chapter 1, The Boy who Lived "When Harry Potter was just over a year old, his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, a Dark wizard referred to by most in the magical community as He Who Must Not Be Named. Voldemort tried to kill Harry but was unsuccessful; he then disappeared, leaving the baby with a lightning-shaped cut on his forehead. "After the attack, Hagrid, on Professor Dumbledore's orderd, brings Harry to Privet Drive to live with his only remaining relatives, the Dursleys. Discovered in Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass "Ten years later, Harry barely remembers the night his parents were killed: he only recalls a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain in his forehead. His Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tell him that he got his lightning-shaped scar in the crash that killed his parents. "Harry sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's house. He is small and skinny for his age, with bright green eyes and untidy black hair. He wears glasses that have been repeatedly broken and must be held togehter with a lot of Sellotape. "Odd things tend to happen around Harry. Sometimes strangers in the street recognise him, waving at him or even shaking his hand. Once, chased by school bullies, he found himself instantly out of their reach - on the roof of the school kitchens. Another time, after Aunt Petunia gave him a terrible haircut that left him nearly bald, he woke the following morning to find his hair had regrown. "Though Harry cannot account for how these things happen, he is usually punished with long stretches of confinement in his cupboard when they do. "After Mrs Figg (who usually looks after Harry when the Dursleys go out), breaks her leg, Harry is allowed to join the Dursleys on Dudley's birthday trip to the zoo . When they enter the reptile house, a Brazilian boa constrictor winks at Harry; he speaks to the snake, and it seems to respond. Dudley rushes over, knocking Harry aside; a moment later the glass in front of the tank vanishes and the snake escapes. Harry is convinced he hears the snake hiss, "Thanksss, amigo," as it passes." Discovered in Chapter 3, The Letters from No One "During the summer holidays, Harry begins to receive mysterious letters, written in green ink on heavy parchment, which the Dursleys won't let him read. the first is addressed to Harry in "The Cupboard under the Stairs." the Dursleys, seeing this, move Harry to the smallest bedroom in the house - where Dudley keeps all the broken and unused toys that won't fit in his own bedroom. "The letters, however, keep arriving, increasing in frequency and volume. The Dursleys continue to keep them from Harry, even burning and shredding them. Finally, Uncle Vernon forces the family to pack up and flee, first to a small hotel in Cokeworth and then, when the letters follow them there, to an isolated, miserable shack in the middle of the sea." Discovered in Chapter 4, The Keeper of the Keys "At exactly midnight that night, as Harry turns eleven, Hagrid arrives at the hut, knocking down the door. Hagrid, despite the protests of the Dursleys, reveals that Harry is a wizard and gives him his letter at last. He also tells Harry the real circumstances surrounding his parents’ deaths." Discovered in Chapter 5, Diagon Alley "The following day, Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley, introducing him to the wizarding world for the first time. They visit Gringotts, where Harry takes some money out of his vault to buy books and other items required for his first school year. Hagrid also retrieves a small, brown package from a high-security vault. Hagrid says it is more than his job’s worth to tell him what is inside. "While being fitted for school robes, Harry meets Draco Malfoy for the first time. Draco’s spoiled demeanour reminds Harry of Dudley, and Harry leaves without introducing himself. "Hagrid takes Harry to buy the remaining books and equipment needed for his first year, and Hagrid buys a Harry a beautiful snowy owl for his birthday (which Harry later names Hedwig). "Later, Harry buys a wand from Ollivanders. Mr Ollivander, the shop proprietor, tells Harry that a wand chooses a wizard rather than the other way around. The wand that chooses Harry is made of holly wood and has a phoenix feather core; it is eleven inches long and supple. While packing up Harry’s wand Mr Ollivander says it is very curious that this specific wand has chosen Harry. He explains that the phoenix whose tail feather is in Harry’s wand, only gave one other feather. That feather is the core of Voldemort’s wand – the wand that gave Harry his scar." Discovered in Chapter 6, The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters "When Harry returns to Privet Drive the Dursleys completely ignore him. Harry spends most of the time remaining before school reading his new books. "At King’s Cross on the day he leaves for school, Harry meets the Weasley family for the first time. Mrs Weasley helps Harry get to platform nine and three-quarters by explaining that he has to walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Harry shares a compartment with Ron, a fellow first-year, on the Hogwarts Express. The two boys are equally interested in one another: Harry, in Ron’s upbringing in the wizarding world, and Ron in Harry’s status as the Boy Who Lived as well as his childhood with Muggles. "During the journey Harry also meets Hermione Granger and is properly introduced to Draco Malfoy. Draco offers his hand in friendship after insulting Ron; Harry declines and the two become enemies." Discovered in Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat "At the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat tells Harry that he could be great and that Slytherin could help him achieve that greatness. When Harry pleads not to be placed there, the hat puts him in Gryffindor instead. "During the feast, while watching Professor Snape talking to Professor Quirrell, Harry experiences a sharp pain in his scar. Percy tells Harry that it is common knowledge at the school that Professor Snape is after Professor Quirrell’s job teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Discovered in Chapter 8, The Potions Master "During Harry’s first class with Professor Snape, Harry discovers that the Potions master hates him. Professor Snape sneers at him for being a ‘celebrity’ and taunts him for not knowing the answers to the Potions questions he poses. "After his first week of lessons, Harry accepts an invitation to Hagrid’s for tea; Ron accompanies him. While there, the two boys find out there was a break-in at Gringotts on the same day that Harry and Hagrid visited the bank. According to the newspaper article Harry reads, the thief attempted to take the contents of the vault Hagrid had emptied earlier." Discovered in Chapter 9, The Midnight Duel "Before his first flying lesson, Harry had never flown on a broomstick, but he quickly discovers he has a natural talent for it. When Draco throws Neville’s Remembrall Harry performs an impressive fifty-foot dive to catch it. Professor McGonagall sees the dive; instead of punishing Harry for flying without permission, she tells the Gryffindor Quidditch captain that she has found the team a Seeker. "Later that day, Draco challenges Harry to a duel, and Harry accepts. While sneaking out of the common room for the duel that night, Harry and Ron, followed by a furious Hermione, encounter Neville, who has been accidentally locked out of Gryffindor Tower. The group of four make their way to the trophy room, but Filch appears, apparently aware of the midnight meeting. The group assumes that Draco has tipped him off and run. They accidentally enter the forbidden third-floor corridor, and encounter a monstrous three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor." Discovered in Chapter 10, Hallowe'en "The following day Harry receives a new broomstick (a Nimbus Two Thousand) and an introductory Quidditch lesson from Oliver Wood. Harry attends team practice three times a week from then on. "When a troll appears in the castle on Hallowe’en, Harry and Ron run to warn Hermione, who is in the girls’ toilets. They find the troll first, and accidentally lock it in the room with her, then, on realising, return to try and rescue her from danger. The three Gryffindors work together to knock out the troll with its own club, but nearly get in trouble for putting themselves in danger. "From that moment on, Harry, Ron and Hermione become friends." Discovered in Chapter 11, Quidditch "The day before his first Quidditch match, Harry finds out that Professor Snape has been injured by the three-headed dog. Harry starts to believe that Professor Snape may be trying to get past the three-headed dog in order to steal whatever it is guarding. "During Harry’s first Quidditch match, his broom starts behaving very erratically and becomes increasingly hard to control. Hermione, who believes the broom is being jinxed, scans the crowd and sees Professor Snape muttering under his breath; she rushes to the Potions master’s seat and surreptitiously sets his robes on fire in order to stop him. Harry is able to climb back on his broom and shortly afterwards catches the Golden Snitch by nearly swallowing it. Gryffindor wins the game." Discovered in Chapter 12, The Mirror of Erised "After Hagrid accidentally reveals that someone named Nicolas Flamel is involved with whatever is being hidden at the school, Harry, Ron and Hermione spend all their free time trying to find out who he is, scouring the library for information. "Harry stays at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays; on Christmas Day he finds a present with an unsigned note, containing an Invisibility Cloak. The note says the cloak belonged to Harry’s father. "Harry uses the Invisibility Cloak to access the Restricted Section of the library and look for information on Nicolas Flamel. When he is almost caught by Filch, he runs blindly down the hallways, ending up in a disused classroom containing an old, ornate mirror with an inscription: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. When Harry looks into the mirror he can see his entire family behind him; it is the first time he has ever seen them. "Harry returns to the mirror the following two nights; on the third, Professor Dumbledore confronts him. The Headmaster explains that the Mirror of Erised shows a person the deepest desire of their hearts and warns that it is a vision that has been known to drive men mad. Professor Dumbledore tells Harry the mirror is being moved and asks him not to go looking for it again." Discovered in Chapter 13, Nicolas Flamel "Harry discovers a reference to Nicolas Flamel on the back of the Chocolate Frog Card featuring Professor Dumbledore, which prompts Hermione to consult an old library book for more information: Flamel is an acclaimed alchemist and only known maker of the Philosopher’s Stone. Harry believes that the Stone is what the three-headed dog is guarding. "After the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry follows Professor Snape into the Forbidden Forest, where the Potions master meets Professor Quirrell. Harry eavesdrops on the conversation, which leads him to believe that Professor Snape is threatening Professor Quirrell into helping him steal the Philosopher’s Stone." Discovered in Chapter 14, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback "In the spring, Hagrid hatches a dragon egg (trade of which is banned in the wizarding world) and names him Norbert. Harry, Ron and Hermione devise a plan to get the dragon out of the school; they arrange for Norbert to be collected and taken to Ron’s older brother, Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania. "Late one night, Harry and Hermione take Norbert to the school’s tallest tower and successfully hand the dragon over to Charlie’s friends, but are caught on the way down by Filch." Discovered in Chapter 15, The Forbidden Forest "Harry and Hermione each receive detention for being out of bed in the middle of the night, as do Neville and Draco (also for being out of bed). In addition, the Gryffindors lose fifty points each (Draco loses twenty). The combined loss of house points leaves Gryffindor in last place and Harry, Hermione and Neville in disgrace at school. "During Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco’s detentions, Hagrid takes them into the Forbidden Forest to try and find an injured unicorn. Harry and Draco find the unicorn (which is now dead) first; to their horror, they watch as a hooded figure crouches over it, drinking blood from its body. It turns and tries to attack Harry, but the centaur Firenze intervenes and saves him. Firenze later implies that it is Voldemort who needs the unicorn’s blood to stay alive, and therefore it is him, who is trying to obtain the Philosopher’s Stone." Discovered in Chapter 16, Through the Trapdoor "After his exams are finished, Harry realises that it was far too coincidental that Hagrid had the opportunity to acquire a rare and illegal dragon egg. He asks Hagrid more about how he came to own the egg, and Hagrid reveals that the dark stranger from whom he won it was interested in how to control the monstrous three-headed dog, Fluffy. "Sure that Professor Snape now has all the information he needs to steal the Philosopher’s Stone, Harry, Ron and Hermione try to warn Professor McGonagall. She assures them that the Philosopher’s Stone is safe. When Harry hears that Professor Dumbledore has left the school, however, he decides to try and find the Stone himself before Professor Snape steals it. Ron and Hermione accompany him." Discovered in Chapter 17, The Man with Two Faces "After working with Ron and Hermione to get through the many magical enchantments protecting the Stone, Harry enters the final chamber alone. There, to his surprise, he finds, not Professor Snape, but Professor Quirrell, standing in front of the Mirror of Erised trying to figure out how to obtain the Philosopher’s Stone. When Professor Quirrell forces Harry in front of the mirror, Harry sees his reflection pulling the Stone out of his pocket and then putting it back in – as this happens Harry is surprised to feel the Philosopher’s Stone drop into his actual pocket. "Voldemort, who is possessing Professor Quirrell’s body, knows Harry has the Stone and orders Professor Quirrell to seize him; Professor Quirrell, however, cannot touch Harry without suffering terrible pain. Harry, realising this, keeps grabbing Professor Quirrell in order to protect the Stone, but passes out due to the effort and pain involved. Professor Dumbledore arrives in the chamber just in time to save Harry. "Harry wakes up in the hospital wing, surrounded by gifts and sweets from his admirers; according to Professor Dumbledore, what happened underneath the school has become common knowledge among students and staff. Professor Dumbledore explains what happened to Professor Quirrell and Voldemort, and answers some of Harry’s questions. "Later, Harry begs Madam Pomfrey to let Ron and Hermione visit, and she does so reluctantly; Harry explains to his friends what happened with Professor Quirrell and Voldemort. Hagrid also visits, bringing with him a gift: a leather-covered photo album full of pictures of Harry’s parents. "Harry is awarded sixty Gryffindor house points for his bravery, contributing to the last-minute House Cup win." See also Harry Potter on Harry Potter wiki Harry Potter on Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor